


Friendly Competition

by LegendsofLink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, LEWD, Link smut, Link x Reader, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Smut, Threesome, prince sidon smut, prince sidon x reader - Freeform, watching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: After Sidon discovers his two Hylian visitors making love in the domain, he orders Link into his chambers to show him how he’d please the intoxicating girl the Zora way.





	Friendly Competition

Sidon’s steps slowed when he reached the little Hylian’s chamber door, after hearing a curious sound from inside. He moved a little closer and leaned his head even further as the sounds continued. They were rather loud and sharp sounds, followed by what seemed like the girl’s pain.

When the sound grew louder, Sidon gave a little knock on the door, but only heard the same wet slapping noise. Then her moans and whimpers reached him in a lustful rush. His face pinched into a troubled expression as he pieced it together at last. 

_She was being used by someone!_

The idea of it being one of his guards repulsed him, and he couldn’t stop himself from interfering. 

From within the room however, Link was nestled between the other Hylian’s delicious thighs, hands gripping her hips as he drove himself into her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she sat there on the edge of the bed, trying to grip at his arms and shoulders for something to hold on to as she moaned for him. 

Link’s hips snapped quickly as he fucked her, sweat gathering at his brow as he concentrated, breathing heavily and concealing his own moans. His forearms flexed as he pounded again and again, until he let go of her hips and let his hands fall against the mattress, consequently forcing himself in deeper. 

Y/n squealed at the new feeling, tightening around him as she grew closer. 

“Yes Link! Yes, right there!” She mewled, fingers finding his back, digging in to show him how much pleasure she felt. 

Link slowed his pace while deepening his thrusts, seeing how it made the girl crumble beneath him. He let go of a small moan, pressing wet kisses across her jaw. After putting their foreheads together and screwing his eyes shut, Link sped up once more, using one hand to push the hair out of her face. 

Y/n felt the coil tightening in her belly, wanting Link to spill inside of her and spoil her with his affection. Her mouth went slack as a moan got trapped in her throat from a particularly strong thrust. 

“ _Oh_ yes, just like that!” She cried, moving her hips in time with his desperately. 

Link’s lips crashed down onto hers, giving a messy kiss while he gave her what she wanted, feeling himself getting closer to his release. It wouldn’t be much longer. 

But before either of them could finish, the door opened slowly, letting a curtain of light flood the darker room. Neither of them noticed at first, for they were too engrossed in how magnificent the other felt in their intimate state. 

The prince stopped in his tracks when he saw that it was no Zora guard fucking the girl, but master Link, his trusted friend. It wasn’t that he felt heartbroken by the scene, but he was quite attracted to the young Hylian for many reasons, and he was jealous that Link had wooed her first. He should have known, as they travelled far and wide together, and took down Vah Ruta side by side. It only made sense for them to seek comfort in one another, and release the adrenaline they sought during their battles. 

Sidon watched how Link’s form loomed over the girl, and how she clung to him tightly, wanting every last drop of what he had to offer. He couldn’t help but notice how her breasts moved during each thrust, and how womanly her figure looked without her armour and clothes. He nearly started salivating. 

Alas, Y/n froze when she spotted a figure in the doorway, causing Link to cease his erotic movements and turn to face the intruder. The girl clung to his body, arms holding around his shoulder and torso. She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to seek Link’s protection, as it was only the prince, and he rarely showed his temper. 

For some strange reason, she felt like it was overstepping to fuck in the domain. At the same time, it excited her. 

“Sidon,” she stated, chest rising and falling rapidly, hiding herself from him behind Link’s body. 

The prince’s face turned as red as his scales as he stood there awkwardly, ashamed about misinterpreting the situation for something more heinous. He backed away slowly, keeping his eyes low. 

“I’m deeply sorry, forgive me.”

Y/n gave Sidon an innocent smile and peppered kisses across Link’s broad shoulder, running her hand up and down his arm that covered her to some degree. “Don’t be.” 

Sidon gulped discreetly, giving them a quick bow of his head before turning and leaving the room briskly. Shame washed over him as he rushed down the corridor, back to his office where he would surely ponder what he had seen. 

Y/n couldn’t help but laugh when the prince was gone, in which Link shook his head absently, running a hand through his hair. 

“What a strange shark,” Y/n murmured, wrapping her arms around Link’s midsection. He placed his hand over hers affectionately and took in the small kisses she left on the side of his neck. 

Y/n nipped at the crook of his neck, sucking a love bite that would surely be visible to all for a few hours. She giggled at the sound of his breathless moan and brought her lips to his pointed ear. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop fucking me, hero,” she said hotly, bracing herself for when he turned around quickly to resume his filthy position. 

Y/n moaned as Link entered her again to finish what he had started.

***

A day had come and gone by the time Link saw to a royal guard at his door, relaxed enough as he answered the sharp knock. The guard mumbled something about the prince wanting to see him, in which Link nodded and threw his blue tunic on. As soon as he exhaled a deep breath, Link left his guest room and made his way towards the prince’s chambers.

As he walked, Link wondered if the guard had made some sort of mistake. For, he was only ever summoned to the throne room or Sidon’s private office. _Never his chambers._

He wondered if it had to do with the previous night when Sidon was left an embarrassed mess as he left the room, too ashamed to even look him in the eyes. He hadn’t seen him around the domain since, and felt the slightest nerves as he listened to the sound of his boots scuffing against the floor.

Soon enough, Link arrived before Sidon’s very princely room and paused. He looked at the guard posted outside of the room, but didn’t need to say a word, as the guard was already cracking the door for him to slip inside. He did just that, and felt as the door closed again behind him. 

Link’s eyes took a moment to focus on the haze in the room, only lit by clusters of candles here and there. With his expression puzzled, Link walked forward slowly, waiting for his eyes to adjust. At last, he spotted the prince lounging comfortably on the bed, big shoulders prominent through his position. 

“Ah, master Link,” Sidon chimed, offering the blonde a generous smile. Although, there was a strange smugness about it that Link had never seen before. “I am pleased you came.” 

Link took smaller steps closer, still very unsure of what was going on. Something was off, he knew that much. 

“I was thinking about my little intrusion the other evening and I couldn’t seem to forget what I saw,” he began carefully, leaning against his hands outstretched behind him. “You were performing more than satisfactory from what I could see.” 

Link’s cheeks flushed and he swallowed deeply, concerned about where the prince was going with it. 

“The Hylian girl was mewling for you, my friend. She wanted it like her life depended on it, just a moaning mess.”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest, eyes cast with a different shade that Link didn’t recognize. 

“But she has never tasted a Zora before, to be sure. We make love differently, that is true, however I have reason to believe she would realize what she has been missing.” 

Before Link could say anything, although he felt that his words weren’t forming anyway, Sidon moved to the edge of the bed, looking off to the side. A fond smile settled on his face.

”Come, little one.” 

Link’s brows furrowed as the other Hylian padded against the stone floor with her bare feet, wearing only a thin, silk robe. Her hair was pinned up in a simple, yet elegant way that Link had never seen on her before. His eyes followed her as she approached the prince, eyes set on her target. There was an innocence in the way she walked, but he knew that was far from the truth. Only the night before she proved that to him. 

Sidon was pleased by her appearance, eyes clouded by lust just from looking at her. The hint of a grin on his face validated the idea. 

“My pretty pearl,” Sidon cooed, holding his arms out to her as she finally closed the space. He held her between his legs, placing his crest between the valley of her breasts, with his larger hands holding her waist. “Such a beautiful little thing.”

Link had to agree with that notion, eyes trailing down the shapes and curves of her body, being able to see her outlines through the fabric of her robe, with the candles spilling light into the material. She looked as if she was literally glowing. A hunger settled in his eyes.

That was something himself and the prince both shared in that moment. Except, the prince was having his turn. 

Sidon inhaled deeply, sliding his hands up and down her delicious body, soaking in every bit of her. His fingers dug into her ass, then slithered down the backs of her thighs. She stood still, compliant with the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

Then, Sidon returned his hands to her waist before hooking the sides of her robe with his claws, and opening it slowly to expose her supple body. His eyes rested on her chest as the fabric slid away, and a satisfied hum thrummed his chest. 

He let his fingers crawl between her breasts first, then circled each one with a painstaking pace. Link felt himself entranced by the prince’s movements as well from where he stood, and had half the mind to tell him to hurry. Regardless, he remained in a dazed anticipation. 

At last, Sidon slumped back on his elbow, pulling her onto him with one of his hands. They both concealed their giddy laughter as she sprawled across his midsection, legs fitting between his. A warm, thoughtful smile rested on her face. 

“Take a seat, master Link,” Sidon hummed, letting his hands roam her body once again, leaning in to press kisses to her neck. When she released a content sigh, he let his teeth barely graze her skin. “You’ll see how a Zora makes love.” 

Link swallowed hard as he watched their bodies pressed against one another, her lips searching for his while they were too busy staining her skin. He noticed a tall chair to his left and very gingerly sat himself in it. 

Finally, the prince pulled away from her neck, just in time for her to crash her lips onto his. Her hands wound behind his neck, moving their mouths hotly. Sidon chuckled into the kiss, adoring her desperation. 

After a moment of kissing rather sloppily, Sidon pulled back slightly, undid her clip, letting his hand run through her hair. 

“In a hurry, are we?” 

The girl bit her lip, pressing another quick kiss before slipping her hand down his toned chest. Sitting up now, she scooted down to be level with his torso. Keeping her eyes on his, the Hylian girl reached for Sidon’s scales, letting her fingertips brush against them slowly. She watched for his reaction as he inhaled sharply. 

With another cool laugh, Sidon’s chest rose higher. “How did you know?”

A smug look showed in her eyes as she ran her fingers across them more with extra pressure, watching how the prince’s body began to fidget. She broke through his confident exterior as a growl sounded from his throat. His fingers gripped the sheets already, and he tensed. 

The prince was meant to show Link that he was superior in pleasing the Hylian girl, not the other way around. Yet, he indulged her for a few moments, liking how her fingers felt. He caught a moan in his throat in a particularly sensual stroke.

The prince could feel himself swelling already.

Then, Sidon had enough and sat up to join her, pulling her further onto his lap and holding her there, melding their lips together again.

“This evening is for you, sweetling,” Sidon purred against her lips, teasing them between his teeth. 

Link’s heart jumped when Sidon turned them around so he was on top, smoothing his hands down her thighs to gently push them open. His form was huge against hers, yet he treated her gently enough not to abuse his power. The prince was sensual and caring, Link could tell. 

He placed small kisses to her inner thighs, letting her lay against the mattress impatiently, trying her best to see what he was doing. But her head lulled back when she felt his tongue swirl against her clit. 

Link saw how her body went fluid, shocked by the intense burst of pleasure she felt from only one movement of his tongue. It was much longer and nimble than Link’s. 

The prince gave a small lick, then another, dragging out his movements to let her feel every tiny flicker of bliss. He gripped her thighs, making sure they didn’t close when he picked up his speed. 

When the girl was chewing the inside of her lip and biting back moans, Sidon slid his tongue inside, forcing the hot sounds out of her. Her body curled to him, wanting more and more until she wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Link absently adjusted his trousers as he watched, feeling the tightness forming. His eyes were glued to the scene as Y/n rode Sidon’s tongue, hands cupping her own breasts as her head lulled to the side with an expression of enjoyment. Her moans and little whimpers made him hard in no time. 

Sidon used his tongue as deeply as he could, trying to get every inch. He moved faster, watching as the girl flinched and jolted at certain movements. A satisfied grin settled on his face when her sounds got even louder as he hit her spot. Not to mention, his crest would rub against her clit occasionally, adding extra stimulation that made her legs tremble. 

“ _Yes_ , Sidon!” Y/n shouted, fingers digging into the mattress. Her eyes screwed shut as she felt closer to her release, attacked by the shocks of excitement. 

Sidon’s chuckle vibrated through the girl’s body, loving her reactions. She was an enthusiastic lover, he thought, and knew Link would’ve found enjoyment in that. 

By then, the other Hylian was so invested in the show before him that he didn’t even realize as he began rubbing himself through the material of his trousers, already wet with precum. He added more pressure as he watched Sidon grip her thighs and shove his tongue as deeply into her as possible, making her back arch from the bed and whine into the foggy room. He loved how her skin looked so smooth under the candle’s light. 

A moan tore through Y/n’s throat as she came undone on Sidon’s assaulting tongue, reaching for one of his hands as she came. He intertwined their fingers, grounding her as she welcomed a blanket of euphoria, still feeling the prince’s long, flexible tongue lapping up her release. He was greedy but sensual, growling quietly. 

“Magnificent,” Sidon purred as he removed his tongue and gently moved her lower lips apart, watching as her flower pulsed and leaked her beautiful juices. He was ravenous just looking at it. 

Link’s stomach flip flopped as he could just barely see the remains of her cum, wishing he could be the one to admire it closely and taste it for himself. She had always been sweet, and Link longed to be reacquainted. 

The prince towered above her, now unsheathed and rather excited himself. He kept a hand at either side of her, dipping down to hook her chin with his index finger and capture her lips in a gentler kiss. She moaned into it, holding his narrow waist. 

“Fuck me,” the little Hylian muttered against his lips, lifting her hips to try and rub against his hard lengths. 

This made the prince laugh quietly with a dark undertone, eyes hazing over with lust. He pulled gently on her bottom lip and released it. “You don’t have to worry about that.” 

Sidon looked rather sinful as he kissed down the needy girl’s jaw, while slowly digging his pelvis into her, letting his erections rub against her sensitive clit. He caught her moans with his mouth, and ground into her further, slicking himself with her own release. 

Link couldn’t help himself from slipping his hand inside his trousers, hating how restrictive they were. He shuttered at the contact of his hand, but tried to steady his breathing as he watched how large Sidon was against the girl, looking far more powerful than he ever could. Something about Sidon’s huge stature shading the Hylian brought him a strange satisfaction. 

“I know you love it,” Sidon hummed against her lips, taking one of his hands and squeezing her breast. “How big I am compared to you.” 

Y/n whined into him, gripping at the prince’s wide back as she felt a jolt of pleasure on her clit. Her hips stuttered, wanting more of him. 

“I find it very...endearing,” the prince sighed, dipping his hips a little deeper, causing friction between their lower halves. “to see how little you are, and full of need.” 

“Please, Sidon,” Y/n breathed heavily, with a pleading in her eyes. 

Sidon gave her a satisfied grin and gently kissed her lips again, grazing one of her thighs with his hand, spreading her once again. “Are you ready for me, sweetling?” 

The girl nodded frantically, too worked up to say anything more until she was given what she so badly wanted. Already, she could feel herself turning greedy for another release. 

Sidon’s chest thrummed with a gentle laugh before he went serious again, lining himself up with her wanting entrance. The slicked tip prodded her at first, making sure to take his time. With a grip on her thighs, Sidon carefully pushed himself inside.

The girl took the first half rather easily, until his length grew wider in girth, and her winces signified where the extent of Link’s own manhood went. She held onto the prince much tighter as she urged herself to relax and take him in willingly. 

“I’ll be gentle, little one,” Sidon said softly into her ear, concentrating rather intently on what he was doing. Despite his lusty eyes, Sidon didn’t want to disregard the girl’s comfort. 

With a few deep breaths, the little Hylian was able to take all of his first length as the base stretched her more than she had been before. It rather took her breath away as she felt him inside all of her. There was no more she could take. 

The prince gave her ample time to grow accustomed to the feeling, alternating between leaving kisses against her creased forehead and her lips. He didn’t mind the spare time it left him to spread his more mild affections. 

Eventually, Y/n wanted to really feel him as she moved her hips, letting Sidon know it was fine to move.

Not taking much to catch on, the prince pulled his hips back before sinking in again with less resistance each time. He grunted, trying his best not to give in and ravish her before she was truly ready. His pace increased as her moans began reaching his ears again, making his blood run hotter. 

“Please, don’t stop,” Y/n sighed into him, letting her head fall back onto the bed as she felt twice the pleasure as before. More moans left her swollen lips. 

Link was suddenly aware that he had to hold back his own moans, as he was a viewer and wasn’t partaking in the actual love making. He thought it would be strange. Instead, he continued to stroke himself beneath his trousers as he listened to the girl’s sweet moans. They mirrored how she sounded the last night they were together, but with a little more desperation this time. Despite what that insinuated, he didn’t seem to care. 

Link felt that he needed more as well, as her whimpers turned into moans and groans, then more intense cries. He could tell whenever Sidon went a little harder and deeper, as her sounds made his own length twitch. Then, he pulled down his trousers a bit and pulled out his hard erection. It was red with want. His own hand seemed to give him the relieve he needed, however, the girl’s used body would have been more optimal. 

“My pretty Hylian,” Sidon cooed, grounding into her with more roughness, wide between her tense legs. He knew exactly what he was doing to her as he went faster, truly fucking her now. The prince’s hips moved tastefully and so smoothly that the girl was already crying for him, wanting her release already. 

“S-sidon!” Y/n drawled, digging her fingers into his red back, closing her eyes to concentrate on every small wave of pleasure that rippled through her body. 

Link was pumping himself furiously now, trying to match Sidon’s pace from afar. Sweat gathered at his brow, too involved to stop now. His legs were shaking from his sitting position, taking in every second. He was surprised by how much he loved hearing the wet slaps of their sex, and all the other noises they made. He could tell the prince was making her more wet than any comparison. 

The prince’s hips continued to snap against the girl’s lower half, sending her into a new place of bliss and white hot euphoria. It was so very close now, despite it not being very long into their session. 

Sidon slowed his hips and dipped deeper, holding his hands above her head. His narrow waist moved fluidly with a natural talent, flexing in the muscular places. He looked nearly like a god giving his subject exactly what she wanted, looming above her and being nothing less than extraordinary. 

When Sidon felt the Hylian girl clenching under him, he flipped them over as effortlessly as he could, positioning himself under her tiring body. The prince gripped her hips and thrusted up into her, letting Y/n wrap her arms around his neck and slump against his broad chest. 

Y/n tried to muffle her loud sounds of approval into his neck, but they were far to powerful to silence. She was even close to tears, so overwhelmed by the absolute sheer bliss she was receiving. All she could do was take the prince’s sinful thrusts and hold on like her life depended on it. From the new, deeper angle, she knew it wouldn’t be much longer. 

The prince’s own pleasure manifested in subdued groans that grew as he too neared his release, except he held himself off until the time was right. He couldn’t stop himself as he rutted into her hard, slapping their skin hotly, sucking in the warm air around them, still thick with a haze. He grazed his sharp teeth across her collarbones as he growled, seconds from his finish. 

Link listened as their sounds of heightened desperation mingled together, forming a filthy concoction that made him work his length even harder, letting his head tilt back against the chair to just listen to the dirty sounds around him. He didn’t want to leave the comfortable bubble that promised relief. 

“You are too much, my pearl,” Sidon groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and back, fucking her with everything he had left. He revelled in her seductive sounds.

The prince’s length hit the girl’s spot just right enough times to send her reeling over the edge, squeezing her eyes shut as the euphoria rippled through her, stealing the breath right from her chest. With a finally cry, the girl came undone and went limp in the prince’s arms. 

The clench of her inner walls around Sidon’s manhood was enough to make him reach for the other appendage and give it a few pulls before he spilled his seed inside of her tired body, and against the small of her back with a hoarse groan. His hips stuttered in a few final thrusts until he settled inside of her, leaning his forehead into her neck as he collected himself once more. 

Y/n bit her lip as she felt his cum fill her, and run down her thighs. Shamelessly, she loved how it felt. 

Soon enough, Sidon regained himself and pepper Y/n’s face with kisses before realizing that his beloved champion was still masturbating in the background, face frustrated as he searched for his own orgasm. Despite being seen, Link didn’t stop his tugging. 

“Little Hylian, master Link seems to need some help,” he murmured, lifting her delicate chin again to press a deep kiss to her lips. “Be a good girl for him.” 

Sheathed for now, the prince turned the girl around in his lap and motioned for Link to approach the bed. The little Hylian was sprawled across the prince’s thighs, running her fingers across his red skin. She gave Link a dazed smile, cheeks stained with a red blush from the room’s heat. 

Obediently and tired of doing it himself, Link gave in, offering his painful erection to the girl. 

Delicately, she wrapped her fingers around the base, and gently pumped it as she made her way up the length. She felt an exciting flip in her stomach when she heard the first whimper from Link that evening, and decided to lean forward and press a dainty kiss to his tip. Then, she gave it several licks before taking it completely in her mouth. 

The Hylian girl took his length further in her mouth, taking as much as she could and letting it hit the back of her throat. She moaned against him, making his thighs twitch. Then, she pulled back slightly and used her hand to aid her. 

It didn’t take long for Link to grunt and fill her mouth, legs trembling as he finally reached his orgasm at long last. The girl swallowed it perfectly, as if it was something she did often enough to not notice anymore. 

Sidon laughed quietly, amused by the scene before him. He watched warmly as Y/n pulled Link onto the bed with her, placing his head in her lap as she rested in Sidon’s. He gently traced circles against the skin of her inner arms, knowing how much she loved the little sensations. 

Link let the girl run her thin fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep after what felt like a lifetime. His lashes fluttered shut, perfectly content in the prince’s bed. 

The three of them were spent and content with themselves, ready for a well deserved nap, and most definitely another round. 

Y/n knew she could never choose whom she liked to sleep with more, for they both fit a different sort of need. Yet, their friendly competition sent shivers down her spine, and reminded her that truthfully, she wouldn’t have to choose after all. 


End file.
